The present invention relates to an independent suspension for a double-wishbone high link axle, having, on each wheel side, a wheel carrier which is mounted by means of at least one lower link and at least one upper link in the form of a transverse or diagonal link, on an assembly frame which is fastened to the vehicle frame.
German patent document DE 100 11 417 A1 discloses an independent suspension of this type. Here, however, the assembly frame is of two-part design, with the two assembly frame parts being connected to one another only by means of the vehicle frame. In order to obtain a dimensionally rigid construction with the assembly frame parts and the vehicle frame, the cross sections of the longitudinal beams of the vehicle frame must be of S-shaped design.
One object of the present invention is to provide an independent suspension for a double-wishbone high link axle which is mounted in an assembly frame, in which the assembly frame serves to mount all of the links, and in which the mounting of the upper link is of particularly dimensionally rigid design and is easy to assemble and service.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the independent suspension according to the invention, in which the assembly frame comprises two longitudinal members and two cross members that are connected thereto in a force-fitting or materially joined fashion. The rear cross member is extended upward, with the extension forming a link carrier for the upper link or mounting the link carrier in a dimensionally rigid manner by means of a support element. For each longitudinal member, a further link carrier for the upper link is arranged between the cross members, and engages in each case around the closest longitudinal member in a form-fitting or force-fitting or materially joined fashion.
According to the invention, an independent suspension on a vehicle frame is mounted in an assembly frame, the latter being a type of subframe which is rigidly fastened, without the interposition of elastomer bodies—to the longitudinal beams of the vehicle frame. The assembly frame therefore forms a complete front axle module together with the components of the wheel suspension, including the steering, the damping and the spring arrangement, which complete axle module is fastened as a whole to the vehicle frame.
The assembly frame is substantially a (for example) rectangular frame based on two longitudinal members and two cross members. The individual longitudinal members, which are connected to one another by means of the cross members are tubular, and have a closed, torsionally rigid cross section, such as cylindrical, conical, tetragonal, etc. The tubular longitudinal member can also have a cross section whose outer edge has an oval, elliptical or polygonal contour. The cavity of the tube can, instead, have a cross section whose contour does not correspond to the outer contour of the longitudinal member cross section. The longitudinal member may also change in terms of its cross-sectional shape and its cross-sectional area over its length.
In this way, the individual longitudinal member, which is subjected to bending loading (for example by means of the steering connection and by means of the supporting moment of the front link carrier) may also be designed to be particularly bending-resistant in special preferred directions.
In combination with the components which support the upper link, the assembly frame forms a rigid supporting structure, which is suitable inter alia for supporting the entire front end of the vehicle which is arranged in front of the front axle.
Alternatively, the independent suspension which is mounted in the assembly frame may also be used for leading axles or trailing axles with a single-tire configuration. In the case of a trailing axle, the directional specifications “front” and “rear”, which are dependent on the direction of travel, must be exchanged in the following text.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.